it's a rich man's world
by chocolate eclaire
Summary: how happy would you be if you were rich? koshino, for one, isn't happy at all. why?


__

Author's notes: I know Koshino is only a minor character in the show, but he's very cute, ne? since I've written fics on my top 2 favourite characters, I thought I'd write one on him! After all, I don't like yaoi stories much, esp not senkosh, so, here goes nothing.

****

Disclaimers: I don't own slam dunk. It was never mine, is not mine, and will never be mine. sob

Part One:

" Hiroaki! Why are you home so late! We've got to go for dinner! Your clothes are on your bed! Hurry up! We don't want to be late! " 

" I had basketball practice. And I'm really tired. Can I not go for once?" he pleaded.

" No darling! You have to go! All your father's friends will be there! Hayaku! You only have 15 minutes darling!" she shoved him up the marbled stairs. "Go go go!"

He sighed and flung his bag on the floor. How he longed to take a long hot bath and then sleep early for once. Basketball practice was brutal already but this was a hundred times worse. 

Looking at the bed, he grimaced. It was a tuxedo! He hated these stuffy suits that made him look like a penguin and constricted his neck. For the life of him, he could never understand why men would wear this kind of thing. Unless of course, they were forced by women like his mother, he thought wryly. 

He loved his mother, but she… he hated to be unkind, but she was a bimbo. An ex- model, she still had most of the looks that had forced people's heads to turn in her heyday. However, unlike most mums, he heard her complaining about a new microscopic wrinkle everyday, and would have to pretend to scrutinise the "wrinkle" carefully and try to convince her that it wasn't there, which it really wasn't. 

" Hiroaki! Hurry up darling! We're going to be late!" she pounded on his door.

He paid no attention to her and flopped down on his bed. Even if he was ready on time, she would still insist on going in slowly so they would be fashionably late and thus, have the room's attention. How he envied his father, who always went there from work. He certainly didn't have to put up with a hysterical woman. He rolled over the tuxedo and groaned when he realised. Now his mum would be even more hysterical.

He frantically tried to smoothen out the wrinkles in the tux, and gave in to the persistent pounding finally. 

" Ok! I'm coming!"

" Good darling! Jimmy's waiting!"

Jimmy was their chauffeur and one of his favourite servants, simply because he was a great guy. He always gave in to his request to drop him 2 blocks away from school, even though he would be scolded if his parents found out. 

He put on the tux and fastened the bowtie, scowling at his reflection in the mirror as he did so. He hated these parties. Running a brush through his silky hair, he glared at the limousine downstairs. He really didn't want to go.

" Darling! Hurry up!" his mother was at her shrieking best now.

" I'm coming!" he yelled as he opened his bedroom door and clomped down the stairs.

" Hiroaki! My, my, don't you look dashing! Although that _is_ to be expected, seeing how you inherited you mummy's good looks. " His mother straightened his bowtie and fluffed his hair. " Now, darling, wipe that grumpy look off your face! We're going to a party! You should be happy!" Pinching his cheeks into a smile, she continued, "Now, won't you smile for mummy?"

He gave no reply, making his expression even more grumpy, and stomped to the limo.

" We're here! Hiroaki, remember to tell me when it's 12! You have to go to school tomorrow, and I don't want you staying out so late! Let's go in!"

"Shouldn't I be at home studying then? I've not even finished my homework, " he muttered under his breath.

His mother seemingly didn't hear and breezed into the house, blowing kisses left and right. 

" Andrea! How nice to see you again! " 

" Oh! You must be Hiroaki! My, my, I haven't seen you in ages! Jenny! Take a look! This is Hiroaki!"

" Really! Goodness! He's so big now! How are you now, darling?"

" Fine madam." He answered as politely as possible, even though he had absolutely no idea of who she was.

" Ayumi! Does your son have a girlfriend yet?"

" No! I've tried my hardest to find him one, but he rejects them all!" 

" Ooh, he's picky huh?" there were many nudges and winks around the room as all the women seemed to flock around him.

" Yes! Indeed he is." His mother gave a long, melodramatic sigh.

" Well, have you introduced him to…."

" No! How about …"

He slipped out of the circle, glad to be away from them. The reason he had turned all the girls down was because they reminded him too much of his mother and her friends, all gossipy and rather hysterical. 

He wasn't that close to the guys either, because they seemed so materialistic, always talking about the latest car their father bought or their golf games. He, for one, didn't have the faintest idea about golf, except that it involved hitting a little white ball over large green fields and into a tiny hole. 

He could never understand why people were so hyped up over these things. The only thing that made him so excited or sad was basketball. True, he wasn't very good, but he was decent enough to make the first team at Ryonan. If only he could be as good as Sendoh, then his dream would be complete. 

He went over to the buffet line and helped himself to the food, smiling politely at anyone who seemed to recognise him, even though he had absolutely no recollection of who they were. 

After he took his food, he went outside the house and sat down in the garden, as always, where he wouldn't be bothered by any of his mother's friends. He stayed there thinking of basketball until 12, when he went to retrieve his 2 rather drunk parents.

At home, in the relative safety of his room, he cursed silently, wishing that he'd never been born into a rich family, but a middle-class family instead. He ripped off the annoying bowtie and flung it across the room, not caring where it landed. He was tired, his homework had yet to be done, he had 2 major tests coming soon, he didn't know anything, and he had to go to school tomorrow. 'What a life,' he thought bitterly.

End of part one

Ok, that's kind of bad. Not much development there, but at least you can see what his life is like! Poor thing. Anyway, reviews very much welcome! 


End file.
